The Very 1st Hunger Games
by FireFlame4689
Summary: My Mother, Sister And Father are gone, and i'm in the hunger games. ALONE


**My new ficlet. this is ****not**** going to be a one shot.**

**=) i hope you like it**

**~Fira_**

**Day 5, and im still worried.**

of course, there is only 6 left, but, honestly, i'm freaked. I bet your wondering what i'm talking about, and, I will tell you. I will tell you the tale of the very first hunger games.

**Day ONE Reaping**

"Saffra! Get down here! you need to take you bath before- Lucy Rae, stop splashing- the reaping!" Yep, there goes my perfect sleep.

"Saffra-"uh-oh. There's the warning. Think fast. "Mum! I'm coming. hold on." As i get out of bed, i see that my mum has put my new dress out. _Augh. Dresses__**.**_

I grab my dress and run downstairs. And, to my suprise, Lucy Rae, my sister, is clean and in her new dress. "how did you get her in that? uh, nevrmind." i quickly look away, undress, then step into the steaming water.

"Ahhh..." I was about to close my eyes when my mum cut in. "Saffra, there is no to time to dawdle. We have half an hour till reaping." Why does she think i'm dawdling?

"ok,ok. Sorry." i really don't understand my mum. She acts like the hunger games is the best thing in the world. Ever since our dad died, she- "Saffra! hurry!" so I quickly washed my legs and body, then put my dress on.

"Honey you look beautiful." " Not when my hair is in tangles." My hair is the color of- well shade of white. and, it tangles VERY easy. "Ok Saffra, Lucy Rae, lets go."

While we walk, I look around at the other kids. _Why did my mum even dress up Lucy Rae! she is only 6, a toddler. oh well. _while I look around, I see Lucy Rae jumping up and down, shouting, "Saffa took a bav! Saffa took a bav!" Oh no!

"Lucy Rae Voich! You stop that racket RIGHT now." There is mums feirce whisper that I, know oh so well. Sadly, one of the peacekeepers noticed. "I will need to take this young girl and your mother with me for a little while. come." As he led Lucy Rae and my mother away, I had to keep walking.

"Finger please." Said a lady at the desk. I winced at the pinch of the needle. "Saffra Dame Voich, 12 years of age, one mother, one sister, and a dead father. All clear. check into your age group."

I was led to one of the ropes labelled " A 12" I look for my mother and my sister, but I saw none of them. " Welcome to the very first annual hunger games!" Said a lady with pinched cheeks and skin that looks as if she was spray painted vibrant orange.

"My name is Maple Viger, And I am district 12's only host. Now that is over, we shall begin."

The Reaping starts off with a movie telling us about the war and how Panem began. Then, she moves on the the bowls of kids with ages 12-18 inside. Maple tells us about how many names are put in each year. " The girls and boys that are age 12 have their name put in once."

Well thats a relief. She puts her hand in the girls bowl. "Ladies first!"

just then, everyone one holds their breath. We all watch Maple swish her hand across the pale blue slips of paper. Finally she picks one up. _Please don't be me!_ "Saffra Voich." I cannot breathe, and as I always do when i'm scared, I faint.

When I faint, I usually wake up right after I do, and thats what I did. When I opened my eyes, peacekeepers were pushing me up the wood stairs. Maple comes up to me and says "Are you all right my dear? We all were so worried!"

She then smiles and pulls my to a chair. _As if..._ "now for the boys!" And, my worse nightmare came true, she picked the class bully.

" Jason Wright!" We all stare him. He doesnt stand still. He's as confident as a king lion. He marches up the stairs and turns to me. "Hey Sap."

Mhmm. Sap. I know. He got that from grade 4. Well, when I was in grade 4, I used to be attached to earth. I would never leave it, so they would give me a tree branch or something to hold onto during class. But, one day, they gave me a branch that had sap on it.

He purposly put it in my hair and said "Whats your name again? oh, don't tell me. I already know it. It's Sappra. Right? of course i'm right. i'm never wrong." And from that moment on, for him, i've been known as, Sappra Voich. (Sap for short.)

In the leaving room, I was alone. My mother wasn't there, nor was my sister. To pass the time, I sang. I love singing. I only do it when i'm worried or alone. Just then, Maple burst in like a big orange light and hugged me.

"Oh my! I just noticed how lonely you were." I smile weakly and sink into the red plush chair. _Don't cry Saffra! You are strong._

"No i'm not." I whispered to myself, but clearly loud enough so Maple can hear 'cause Maple stopped chattering and looked at me.

"You aren't what?" Oops! "N-nothing! i'm j-just humming a tune and some of the lyrics just came out!" I give a demented smile and sit down. "Is it time to go on the train?" "Yes it is. Come along then." _nice save._

Here's Maple! "Now. You do not have any mentors, so you need to learn everything yourself. Got it? You guys must have some skill inside you, or one that you practiced."

Well, she got that part right. " I'm going to bed. Night guys." that was me. That night, I took out a peice of paper and wrote out all my skills.

**# 1, I know all kinds of plants, like whats poisonous and whats not. # 2, I know how to make traps and use rope. # 3, I am really good at weaving and sewing. # 4, I know how to hunt. #5, I know how to run.**

Well, thats a pretty good skill list. And to be totally honest, I think I might win this thing.

**Review and favourite if you want more!**

**~Fira**


End file.
